


Leia and the Rogues

by glassgoblin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Leia decides that it isn't fair that she is held to a different standard than her peers, so she gets to know a few of the Rogues more intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klivian

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago at AFF, and was scared to post it anywhere else because of my lack of confidence in writing any sort of smut. After getting 1500 hits there I decided to be brave and post it here as well.
> 
> I know it isn't as explicit as it could be and each chapter is short, but I'm still writing at my own comfort level. I also have it at four chapters, and while there are plenty of other Rogues I could pair the Princess with, for now it feels complete.

A lot of what she hears on the base is what she is able to overhear in the mess; most of the people near her own age seem to be intimidated by her position and power, and so they won’t sit with her. The exception to that is when Luke is with her, and then all of Rogue Squadron might crowd around her table. She does hear a lot of interesting things though, and most of it is gossip that she probably wasn’t meant to know.

She is sitting at a corner table, sipping her caf and running her spoon through her bowl of mashed grains, when the table of women next to her erupts in laughter and squeals. That is the first time she hears about Hobbie Klivian and the mysterious look a girl is supposed to have after spending the night with him. She isn’t close enough to see the girl in question, but the comments are enough to arouse her curiosity.

Leia knows Hobbie, of course, and the next time she is eating dinner with Luke and his pilots she maneuvers things so that she is sitting next to Klivian. He is quiet, and answers her questions with only one or two words each time, and she wonders if he is really that shy or just in awe of her like some of the others are, or if the pilots have some sort of unwritten rule about her after seeing how protective Luke and Han were of her. She isn’t going to let any of that stop her though; she was tired of being the untouchable princess in a sea of people who seemed to be doing whatever they could to make their lives bearable.

The next time she sees Klivian is late in the night, when she has just finished working on some plans for their supply routes and has gone to the mess for a cup of caf. She’s waiting for the drink to brew when he walks in, looking for the same, and she offers to pour a cup for him too. He talks to her a little more then, more comfortable on his own than with his squad. That makes her smile and start wondering how she could make as pass at him in a way that would actually work, when he sees the look on her face as she is watching him and his words stumble to a close. He blushes and that makes her laugh, but he takes her hand when she offers it and follows her to her private room.

Any shyness he might have evaporates as soon as they are in her room, and she appreciates the confidence that most pilots seem to cloak themselves within. It allows him to be more open and they talk about what she wants from him before Leia lets him carefully undress her. He touches her as though she is made of glass, and she almost complains but later it becomes apparent that he is deliberate in all of his actions. He savors her with his mouth, and she loses all ability to think as she comes undone by his touch. She hasn’t felt so wonderful in years and he brings her over the precipice twice more before moving up the bed to lay beside her, still touching.

Leia can’t stop smiling, or touching him in return, and she takes charge as he catches his breath, rising to straddle his hips as she kisses him deeply. His hands come up to hold her waist, helping her to balance as she takes him into her, and she leans forward and starts moving. This position, the control it allows her, and the gentle touch of his hand on her breast brings her over again, and though he has been quiet through most of their coupling, he makes a desperate keening sound as he climaxes. It makes her want to kiss him and so she does, tasting herself on his lips as they kiss with a passion that steals her breath away and inspires his hips to start moving against her again.

She doesn’t regret missing a night of sleep, and he slips out of her room early enough in the morning to grab a couple hours of rest before he will be sent out on patrol. Leia finds that she can’t stop smiling as she gets ready to face the day, and she tries to hide her giddiness by covering the smile with a hand as she makes her way through the mess, to sit alone at her corner table again. The ladies at the next table notice though, and give her knowing grins, and watch her closely. When she spots Klivian across the room, sitting with the Rogues, as he is absorbed in his breakfast. Leia can’t control the flush that overcomes her when she sees him lick his spoon and she doesn’t even care that it causes the girls to break out in laughter. She knows that she has that certain look they were talking about and she can’t feel anything but pleased to have had the experience.


	2. Janson

Weeks pass and there are no rumors about her sleeping with Klivian, and that makes her absurdly happy and grateful for the discretion of both the ladies she sees in the mess and Klivian. Leia doubts it would be the topic of conversation among the Rogues, and she can imagine Luke’s reaction if heard about it, which might be part of the reason Klivian keeps it to himself. The secrecy makes her feel a little bold though, and the next time she starts feeling stressed she considers her options very carefully.

Again she comes to the conclusion that if the other young men and women are working out their issues with each other then she should be allowed to do the same. She is healthy and cautious, and though she wouldn’t mind a repeat performance with Hobbie, Leia decides that being seen with the same person might not be very discreet when she wasn’t interested in a long-term commitment with them.

She doesn’t act on her desires for several days, waiting for the right moment. Her late nights are legend on the base, and most of the evening staff know to expect her at odd hours and in odd places. After a particularly grueling day of meetings she takes a long walk through the base, skirting around each of the hangers until she finds a darkened spot under an X-Wing to sit down for a few minutes. Leia is anxious and tense, and she would give her left arm for a decent massage, and it must be obvious because Wes Janson slides out of the X-Wing she is sitting underneath, and pulls up a crate to sit beside her. He doesn’t even ask, he just starts rubbing her shoulders, and Leia doesn’t say anything because it feels too good.

She doesn’t even have to say anything to him, he just follows her back to her room, and enthusiastically shows her how he earned his reputation as a ladies man on the base. Whatever he might lack in technique is made up for in stamina and willingness to try new things. He doesn’t waste time either and she finds herself on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she has even taken her hair down. Wes doesn’t hold anything back and Leia is grateful that her rooms are nearly soundproof when he howls as their first frantic coupling culminates, and the top of her head feels like it might come off as she orgasms so hard her vision greys.

He has her rolled onto her back and is starting all over again before she can think straight, but the fingers he has moving between them feel so good she wraps her legs around him, and he has to stop touching her so he can brace himself. Leia finds herself making noises that she didn’t know were possible, and he sucks on the side of her neck in a way that she knows will leave a mark but she doesn’t care. She can’t stop herself from touching his shoulders, relishing the feel of the muscle tone he has developed there.

Wes is insatiable and when he is touching her Leia finds that she is as well. He is masculine and joyous and he makes her feel alive in a way she rarely felt. He is also enthusiastic and incredibly physical. Leia can’t remember the last time, if ever, she were touched in a way that made her beg for more, harder and faster, and he takes the directions to heart. She wants all of him and he is more than willing to give her what she asks for.

They move through several positions until they are both exhausted, and Leia knows she will be sore the next day. She also knows she will have to wear something with long sleeves and a high collar too, but it was worth it. He lingers, still wanting to kiss her, until she practically has to push him out of the room so she can get a little sleep and he can get back to his shared quarters without drawing too much attention. They don’t say anything about getting together again, and Leia is confident that, like Klivian, he will keep their liaison to himself.


	3. Antilles

Leia has known Wedge Antilles for what feels like a very long time, though it has been only a few years. They’ve just been though a lot together, and his friendship with Luke has let them get to know each other even better. When she needs a pilot for a short mission, Luke recommends that Wedge take the assignment, and Leia readily agrees. It means close-quarters on a small ship, but she’s been there before with a lot of different officers in the Rebellion.

They have an easy way of working together that Leia appreciates; so many of the former Imperials distrust her orders because she is female, so many pilots question her abilities because they haven’t seen her in the field. Wedge gives her his trust and doesn’t seem to question her ability to do anything that he can do. In some ways, maybe because of his friendship with Luke, she feels as though he is similar to Luke; young and inexperienced, but confident and brave. At other times he does or says something that is so typically Corellian that she can’t help but compare him to Han.

When she approaches him, during one of the long nights of their flight, he is surprised, but after seeing how serious she is about the offer he doesn’t hesitate in accepting it. He asks once about her relationship with Luke, and takes her word for how things stand, and then proves that whatever she thought about his experience with women was completely wrong. He is fearless when touching her, and Leia almost lets him set the pace but he is so busy exploring every inch of her she gets impatient.

They stay in the cockpit of the ship at first, and he is still only partially undressed and sitting in the pilot’s seat when she straddles him. He doesn’t seem to mind that she was taking control and she was starting to appreciate having sex with someone closer to her own height as he is able to pay considerable attention to her chest as she rode him. She is also enjoying that so many of the Rebel pilots seem to be in better shape than their baggy flight suits would have led her to believe.

He isn’t afraid to tell her what he wants either, and while she is still breathless he has her get up so he can remove what is left of his clothing before bending her over the flight consoles. She barely avoids hitting buttons as she braces herself on the panels, and he holds her hips for the first few thrusts until they get into a comfortable rhythm and then one of his hands moves between her legs, rubbing her with just the right pressure.

They have several more nights alone together on the ship after that, and Leia draws out their affair, though both know that as soon as they return to base it will be over. It’s fun and she learns a lot more about him than she thought that she would, but she is glad that Wedge is becoming a better friend, and someone she can trust to watch over Luke.  

Her experiences have taught her more about herself and her own desires and she isn’t afraid to give directions or details about what she wants. She was always bold in her choices in the past, and now she feels like she can be bold in private as well. Leia doesn’t feel as though she is being judged when she is with Wedge, and that makes her feel free. Her rank doesn’t stop him from watching as she touches herself, or prevent him from talking dirty as she goes down on him in the ship’s cockpit. She’s going to have trouble keeping a straight face the next time she is in the Falcon with Han, arguing over the instrument panel.

The mission is a success, in more ways that just the assignment in Leia’s opinion, and Wedge manages to act nonchalant when they leave the ship together at the base. She thinks the look Wes is giving them is probably more knowing than it should be, but then he is probably right no matter what he is thinking. If it weren’t for their apparent discretion she would probably be earning quite the reputation; girls who were Princesses were usually held to higher standards even if it wasn’t fair. Leia just doesn’t want to be held to those standards anymore.


	4. Celchu

When Leia hears that her friend, and closest confidant is returning to their current base, between assignments, she is thrilled. Winter is the one person she knows she can tell all of her secrets to without ever fearing that they will be revealed. She makes sure they have an evening together without interruption, and tells her friend all about her recent adventures with Rogue Squadron, assuring her that she wouldn’t approach Winter’s own love interest.

Winter surprises Leia though, insisting that she should approach him and they plan something that is revised until it is Winter who is approaching him, bringing him to Leia’s quarters. They are tentative, not knowing how Tycho might react, but knowing that he loves Winter makes them suspect he would go along with whatever she requested. Winter assures Leia that it is the fantasy of many a human male to have two beautiful, and willing, women at the same time, and so Leia sends her friend out to find out if it is true for this man.

It doesn’t take long for Winter to return with Tycho, though it is clear that she hasn’t told him of their desires. He is hesitant toward Leia, as he usually is when she speaks to him, and it takes some convincing by Winter for him to use Leia’s first name. It seems like a roadblock; if he isn’t able to be comfortable with her name he is unlikely to be comfortable with more. Winter found a solution, however, and had Tycho sit. She whispered something to him that made him blush, but he didn’t leave, and she went to Leia’s side to resume their evening together.

As Tycho watched, Winter slowly undressed herself, and then just as carefully removed everything except the hair ties from Leia. As close as the two women had been for most of their lives, they had never been intimate in such a manner, so they explored, and tentatively kissed. Winter was the one in charge though, and she played every touch and kiss to tease Tycho as much as it was for Leia. She took her time, but finally told the Princess to lay on the bed and while Leia made herself comfortable, Winter took the time to start undressing Tycho. He started at her touch, his eyes still locked onto Leia, but Winter distracted him with her simple ministrations and kisses. Instead of bringing him to the bed with her, she pressed him back down into the chair though, and climbed up the bed alone, parting Leia’s legs and pulling her friend closer. She had never done this before, though she had read about it and experienced it herself, her perfect memory had a way of coming in handy in many situations.

Leia tasted like ripe Alderaanian sun fruit, warm and spicy, and Winter relished the sounds she was causing her friend to make. Tycho seemed to be enjoying the view and when she knelt back to get a better view of Leia as she slid her fingers into the woman beneath her she glanced at him. He seemed a bit dazed, and was touching himself without seeming to realize it, and she smirked. She liked having these two beautiful people in her thrall. Her inattention didn’t last more than a few seconds though, and she focused herself on the feel of Leia, inside and out until she could feel the contractions against her fingers.

She moved back to Tycho then, as Leia was trying to catch her breath, and kissed him deeply, letting him taste the Princess from her lips. He didn’t ask any questions or have any hesitation when she took his hand and finally brought him to the bed, and when Leia reached out to him he went willingly. Leia was relaxed and flexible, and she let Winter position her legs against Tycho’s shoulders as he entered her. She was slick and he moved with steady, deep thrusts, leaning over her in a way that allows him to kiss her. It’s over far too soon, in Leia’s opinion, but Winter doesn’t move to take her place.

Instead, the other woman has them change positions, resting at the top of the bed so that Leia is between her own legs. Tycho watches again, kneeling behind Leia and working a hand between her legs. Leia only pauses briefly as she is penetrated again, but they soon reach a rhythm that works for all three of them. When Winter does switch positions with her, Leia is already feeling sore and her hair is mussed from Winter holding onto her braid. She watches for a while, catching her breath until she starts thinking about touching herself, and decides to touch Winter instead.

When she finally sends them both off to the quarters assigned to her friend, she is exhausted but smiling, and Winter makes her promise to talk about everything the following afternoon. Leia is starting to think her experiment is coming to a close. She had thought about approaching Luke, but something holds her back. She knows that part of it has to do with her feelings toward Han, and her desire to avoid hurt feelings between Han and Luke later. Three is something else though, and while she can’t put her finger on the precise reason she trusts her instincts. So she won’t approach Luke, and perhaps won’t approach any of the other Rogues either.


End file.
